Void Ring
Void Ring 1.png|The Void Ring in its off state. Void Ring 2.png|The Void Ring when powered by pressing G. The Void Ring combines the powers of the Black Hole Band and the Gem of Eternal Density. To use the original functions of the Black Hole Band and the Gem of Eternal Density, simply place this item on your hotbar and press G, or place it inside an Alchemical Chest or an Alchemy Bag. The new feature added by combining these two items is the ability to teleport, with a maximum range of approximately 150 blocks. To teleport, place the Void Ring' on your hotbar, aim where you would like to teleport to, and press R. This feature does ''not ''require you to activate it (using G). Both the original features and the new teleportation features of this ring are free to use. Teleportation is not possible while submerged in water, and when teleported, you create the particle effects of an Enderman. If put in an alchemy bag, one can duplicate items by throwing them out of the alchemy bag. The Void ring will suck it back in and duplicate it. This can also happen sometimes during normal gameplay when breaking certain blocks. Note that this is a bug and is not recommended for use by those who want to play the game legitimately. Bugs *If placed into an Alchemy Bag the amount of different things it can eat increases. If the ring is placed into an Alchemy Bag with enchanted items it will destroy the items with no returns. *If the Void Ring is not in your active bar, or an Alchemy Bag , hitting R to sort your inventory or search NEI can cause the Ring to jump into your hand. If you fail to notice you will 'throw' the Ring away from yourself and out of your inventory when you leave the inventory screen. This also occurs with other power items in Equivalent Exchange, such as the divining rod. *If the Void Ring is your active item and you open your inventory and hit R to view a recipe in NEI, the Void Ring will try and trigger its teleport ability at the same time NEI opens the recipe window. This will cause your client to crash (no adverse effects on the server). *Sometimes when teleporting over short, enclosed distances will cause you to get stuck in the blocks. *Occasionally, using the Teleport ability of the ring will cause the server to kick you off with the error message "Moving too fast :( (Hacking?)" This normally occurs in multiplayer mode. *Also, if you are using F5 to look at yourself in third person and teleport with the ring, it will cause you to revert into first-person view *In Creative mode if you have the Void Ring activated in your hotbar and if you middle-click with the mouse (Button 3) on a Grass Block may give you dirt but it will vanish from both hotbar and inventory and if you deactivate the Void Ring it will give you cobblestone. The amount of cobblestone given depends on how much you middle-clicked on grass. Recipe EMC = 1,010,696 Note: Both the Black Hole Band and Gem of Eternal Density have to be turned off when attempting to craft the Void Ring. voidring1.png|Scattered items. voidring2.png|The clear area in the center showing the normal pickup area of the player. voidring3.png|The clear area in the center showing the pickup area of the Void Ring. Video Tutorial Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Power Items Category:EE Tools